ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultrawoman Beth
"Oh well, boy will be boys, right Chuck?" —Beth O'Brien, Ultraman: The Adventure Begins is the female member of the alien trio of Ultras sent by the Space Garrison to fight against the Sorkin monsters.She merged her life-force with Beth O'Brien after accidentally forcing the human to crash land during a jet stunt show. After realizing what they are, the trio agreed to become the Ultra Force of Earth and sworn to protect Earth from the arriving Sorkin monsters. She was also seen with the Ultras in Ultra Galaxy Legends to fight against the evil Ultraman Belial. History Ultraman: The Adventure Begins The first of the Ultra Force to appear in true form, she appeared to fight Green Shocks after the plant pulled her jet into its bubbling acidic-like fluid. Quickly lashing out with tentacles, Beth was forced to contend with the many limbs that could regenerate. When Chuck had the idea of using salt water to vanquish it, Beth managed to carry the beast out to sea. Before it fully died, it managed to wrap a piece of itself around a rock on the shoreline.Once the original creature vanished beneath the waves, its spawn rose on the shore! Before it could escape, Beth rose from the water and unleashed her Ultra Spout! As the second Green Shocks crawled away, it began to melt once the water touched it. With the first Zorkin beast vanquished, Ultrawoman Beth would return in the final fight against King Myra. Like Chuck and Scott, however, she would be overpowered by the creature’s brute force and violence. Being given her first defeat, the three lay near death until the mother ship arrived to recharge them. It also aided in the battle and managed to wound the fiend. Once it teleported to the statue of liberty, the three followed it. It again tried to escape, but Beth again used the power of the Ultra Spout, making it stop. This allowed Chuck to encase the creature in an energy bubble. It quickly lashed out with its tentacles, but the three only used them as ropes to drag the monster along for the ride.Within minutes they arrived at the sun. The trio dumped the beast in the sun, destroying it. More creatures, however, could rise up at any given time, and the three heroes were granted their wish to remain on Earth. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Ultrawoman Beth appears in this movie to fight against Ultraman Belial.She was defeated by Ultraman Belial when Ultraman Powered shot his beam and Ultraman Belial quickly grabbed her and used her as a shield knocking her out.She was frozen with the rest of the Ultras when Belial removes the Plasma Spark.She was freed later by Ultraman Zero and appeared later listening to Ultraman King's speech. imagexhxh.jpg|Ultraman Belail using Beth as a shield isusmage.jpg|Beth defeated. Ultraman Zero:The Revenge of Belial Ultrawoman Beth appears in this movie as a minimal role.When the Ultra Brothers are unable to go but Ultraman Zero wanted to go and she and other Ultras give light to Zero to form a travel sphere. Stats * Height: 76m *Weight: 54000t *Age: 10,000 *Home World: Land of Light in the Nebula M78 *Flight Speed: 23 *Human Host:Beth'O Brien Powers and Abilities Signature powers *Ultra Spout: Gathers energy in a way similar to Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray, with electricity coming down towards her, and fires a beam similar to Taro's Storium Ray stance but with her left hand pointed forward. It can kill a normal monster in one hit. Shared powers *Granium Light Ray: The classic cross style energy beam shared by the Ultras. *Flight: Like all Ultras the Ultra force members can fly. *Travel Spheres: The Ultra force crossed the void of space and came to earth in Travel Spheres that take the form of balls of light. Ultrwmn Bth Spout.jpg|Ultra Spout Ultr frc Granium Light Ray.jpg|Granium Light Ray Trivia *Ultrawoman Beth is the third Ultrawoman to see Earth *All three Ultras were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series Garo, who combined elements of previous Show era Ultras. Beth is based on Mother of Ultra and Ultraman Taro. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Category:Unique Type Ultras